


Whiskey Haze

by Reborn_Rekall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Female, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester in Heat, Dean Winchester is Loved, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Filthy, Fluff and Smut, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Verse, Overstimulation, Possessive Sex, Possessiveness, Rutting, Shameless Smut, Sub Dean, Sub Dean Winchester, Vulnerable Dean Winchester, alpha reader, omega male, primal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reborn_Rekall/pseuds/Reborn_Rekall
Summary: Dean waits for his Alpha to get home and once she does, it's with a little surprise...
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tipsy and instead of the smut I said I would post, here's some (slightly fluffy?) presmut. The porno comes tomorrow though hehe.

It was starting to get dark and although Dean was used to Y/N being late, he couldn't help but be worried.

Academia life always had her schedule filled and she jumped at almost every opportunity to do extra work whenever it rose, but you gotta do what you gotta do if you want to establish a solid career.

And damn, Dean was proud of her. Of that untiring ambition, of all she conquered so far, the name she built for herself, and how hard she fought to make a difference in her field.

And she was proud of him too.

The farthest thing Dean had gotten was his GED but Y/N saw hunting not just as a 'thing he did' but as a literal career and one he excelled at. Even when he pointed out his long list of mistakes, she would only answer "You don’t think I make mistakes either?"

She was proud of his courage, determination, the infinite knowledge on mythology and folklore, and when he told her that he once managed to build an EMF meter from scrap years ago, she nearly went crazy. Wanted to both praise and smack the man in the head for undervaluing his talents so much.

After that, she helped feed that interest in tech that he kept pushing away due to his lack of confidence. Showed him how to invest in the things he liked, how he was capable of conquering more than just a hunt.

But most importantly, she helped him realize he still had value even if he didn't have his hunting career or skills, that he didn't need to be "useful" to be worthy of love.

And God, he couldn't get enough of his Alpha's love. She was a place of comfort and warmth, of things he both desired and never knew he needed.

Now, as the skies darkened furthermore, he couldn't help but check in with his late Alpha. Just as he was about to text her, the door opened.

"Y/N?" He called from the kitchen but got no answer.

He smells her before he can see her. Her scent is this nearly indescribable thing that reminds him of guava, sandalwood, and flowing rivers. It's intense, seeping into his bones and increasing his need for her.

And there's something mixed within it that's beyond the signature leather she always wears or her Victoria Secret body wash; It's the honey whiskey they usually enjoy together and alongside it something else...

Y/N finally appears in sight, and with a shaky inhale Dean takes in her appearance. Her hair is slightly disheveled, her walk a little too smooth for her usual formal stance, but her eyes... they have this animalistic rawness, pupils blown and focus directed right at him.

Y/N lazily drops her keys and bag on the counter, heels clattering loudly as she takes her time walking in his direction. Now so close, Dean can finally smell what he was missing: She's going into rut.

The pheromones in the air are so intoxicating Dean can taste her in the roof of his mouth. The simple thought of it makes his brain cloudy, his cock starting to grow hard and leak slick in his boxers. All the worry he'd felt earlier is replaced with that need he always carries within him, that only she can satiate.

Y/N has her lips slightly parted, her breathing increasing. She just wants her Omega to pin down, to bite, to fuck until he loses all sense of time and space. But she decides to be patient, to play around with Dean a little bit before letting instinct take over. Closing the distance between them, her nose nuzzles his scent gland.

"Hey." She whispers, voice thick with desire.

"Hey Alpha." Dean breathes unsteadily as he feels her mouth teasing, lightly kissing the place where her _teeth_ belong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean waits for his Alpha to get home and once she does, it's with a little surprise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tipsy AGAIN which means it's a great time to post smut. Took a while but hey, if you've been here long enough you know it's traditional. Also, don't kink shame. Read the freaking warnings my dude, don't like it don't read it. Let us be horny in peace. Now, to the grand spectacle:

Y/N brought a firm hand to the back of Dean’s neck, peppering his claim mark with light kisses that gradually became nibbles and long swipes of her tongue.

He could barely think, instinct clawing at him to submit to her, to be _used_ in whichever way his Alpha wanted, to give her as much cum as she could force out of him.

Y/N yanked his head back, the tight fingers on his hair exposing him even more and causing shivers to roll through his body. With his knees weak, it was easy for the woman to push him until his back hit against the cupboard.

“Please, Alpha.” She barely started and here he was already begging, hands searching for a surface to steady himself. Breathing her in more and more, his cock became heavy and ready, slick making his underwear stickier.

In response to his pleading, Y/N placed her other hand on her Omega’s knee and slowly traced her fingers up the inside of his thigh. Though he still had many layers on, the promise of his Alpha’s rut made Dean hypersensitive and he could feel every movement as the tip of her fingers neared his groin. He shakily gasped at the expectation but before Y/N’s hand could go any further, she pulled away completely, distancing herself and moving somewhere else in the kitchen.

This was her way of torturing him, putting him on a delicious addictive edge. Dean knew it, and _oh_ how he loved it. Trying to shake away the want that fogged his senses and gain stability, he observed Y/N’s next move. She’d open the liquor cabinet on the left, calmly inspecting what they had in stock. It wasn’t hard to figure what game she wanted to play, it was the same one she’d already started by herself before getting home.

Once, while sober, the couple agreed that it would be good to make use of alcohol to help warm up and ease into his heat or, in this case, her rut. Liquor made her wilder, more dominant and intense. It made Dean shameless, mouth slack and spilling nothing but pure filth as his skin buzzed, all warm and tingly.

But in a brief moment of clarity, Dean thought of how unusual it was for her to start drinking before getting home.

“Long day?”

“Mhm.” Her short response intentional so it left the tense silence to torture Dean.

“Did you report to your boss that your rut is coming earlier?” Even when he needed her as much as he did now, he still worried. Wanted everything to be okay, to take care of her in the ways he could, in whatever ways she would let him.

“Yep.” Dragging and popping the p as she finally brought out a familiar bottle of Jack. Y/N didn’t grab a cup, simply unscrewed the cap before checking in with her Omega.

“Are you okay with this?”

“Yes, Alpha.” His confirmation accompanied with a slight flush at the reciprocated concern for each other’s well being. Y/N took a swing before gently grabbing Dean’s chin, her eyes wandering over his features with a look of admiration and slight possessiveness.

“Open.” She ordered.

His eyes closed, lips parting as she brought the bottle to them. The liquid flowed through his tongue and burned its ways down his throat in the best way possible, bringing up a prickling warmth to his chest that spread through the rest of his body. Y/N’s gaze lingered on Dean’s wet lips, his eyes remaining closed as her thumb traced the outline of his mouth. She took a last swing before putting the bottle aside and using the same thumb to pull down the plump bottom lip.

Fuck patience. She pulled him by the collar, eagerly tasting the sweetness that remained on his tongue. Y/N let out a brief growl against her Omega’s lips to which he responded with a needy whimper. The only thing on his mind was her taste and his need to please her.

Y/N fumbled at Dean’s clothes, roughly removing his shirt and smiling widely at the sight of his bare chest. Before Dean could shy from her hungry gaze she unexpectedly turned him around, manhandling him so his face and body pressed against the cabinet. When her hand came back it landed directly on his hard cock, this time rubbing and squeezing firmly as she occupied her mouth with Dean’s back. He tried to suppress any noises at the feeling combined with her teeth marking his entire body, but the action didn’t make his Alpha happy. Her other hand snaked from behind and grabbed at his throat, her mouth moving to his ear as she snarled angrily.

“Don’t. I want to hear every little noise that comes from you, they’re _mine_. All mine.” She took his ear between her teeth, biting down and _fuck_. They have to go somewhere else before she pushes him to the hard ground and takes right him there.

Dean barely registered the path to their bedroom, and something told him that this haze was more than just whiskey and pheromones. If the familiar warmth coiling in his stomach was any indication, Y/N’s rut probably caused his heat to hit early as well. This was going to be a long week.

Throwing Dean on the bed, Y/N didn’t make a show of getting her clothes off, she was too wound up for that. Once completely undressed, she removed Dean’s pants and ruined boxers. She crawled her way up his body and sat on top of his cock without letting him enter her. His slick made a mess and more poured from the head. Rubbing herself against him, pleasure finally ripped through her body. A deep moan tore its way through her chest. Her hands found their way to Dean’s throat once again and her teeth sink into his chest. She’s absolutely _everywhere_ except where he needs her most.

He’s throbbing underneath her, groaning needily and barely able to formulate a sentence. His breath hitches when she sucks greedily at one of his nipples.

“Alpha.” He calls out, breathing fast. “Please.”

“Please what?” Face coming up so their eyes meet.

“Please just-” Answer cut in his desperation but hips rolling trying do get more friction.

“Say it, Omega!” She demanded, applying more pressure to his neck.

“Whatever you want. Fuck me. Knot me. Use me. Please.” Words tumbling out of his mouth at her commanding tone.

“That what you want, ‘Mega?” She taunted. “Do you want me to fuck you hard until your cum is filling me up?”

At his eager nod, she chuckles darkly.

“You look so sweet when you’re desperate, baby.” Teasing furthermore before she finally grabbing his cock and sinking onto it.

Dean’s mind went haywire, his cock pulsing as Y/N’s pussy clenched fastly around him. His hands try grasping at the sheets, quivers rolling through his body as his heat took whatever control he had left. Y/N could sense it, Dean’s scent was so strong it was as if he was in her bloodstream. She noticed how shaky his hands were, so she pushed instinct aside for a little bit and pressed a soft kissed on his lips, trying to comfort her vulnerable omega.

“It’s okay, baby.” She whispered, feeling his arms enclose and pull her against his chest.

When she finally started riding him he got lost in her skin, burying his face in her neck and digging his fingers in the muscles of her back. She wasn’t forgiving now, putting up a fast pace from the start. Tension and pleasure piled to the one point Dean was becoming overstimulated, a whimpering mess with tears running down his face.

“Please please please, Alpha. I can’t take it, it’s too much.” He pleaded.

“Yes you can, Omega.” Growling the words against the skin of his claim mark. “You can and you will.”

She sped up her pace as she felt him twitch inside her. His brows furrowed and eyes rolled back, drowning in so much pleasure he lost sense of time and space.

“You’re mine.” She moaned. “Only mine. All mine. _Mine_.” Her voice growing rougher, always having that animalistic growl to it.

“All yours.” He whispered weakly in between breaths.

“Mine.” Dean could feel the word echoing in his bones, knowing every part of him belonged to her. When Y/N finally reached her high, she bit into his claim mark, breaking the scarred skin once again. Dean let out a long moan at the feeling of her knot locking them together, cock forced to spill all the cum it could manage inside her as the muscles of her cunt squeezed him painfully.

_Mine._

When her knot finally ceased she felt Dean’s cum cascade down her thighs, though he still kept his cock buried inside her.

“Alpha?” He breathed, face still buried in her neck.

“Not alpha.” Her tone now gentle. “Y/N.”

“Y/N?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.” The softness and genuineness of his voice tugged at her heartstrings.

“I love you too, Dean.” Her protective instincts taking over, she embraced him tightly before they fell into a comfortable sleep.


End file.
